The Seeker Seeks Home
by ArneiaScarlett
Summary: Arneia is a young student at Beauxbatons and a star quidditch player, but her life completely changes when she is selected to travel to Hogwarts for the Triwizard Tournament. Set in 'The Goblet Of Fire'
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't uploaded anything for a while: I've been working on Neia's new story along with completing the final edits of my NaNoWriMo. So here's the first chapter of 'The Seeker Seeks Home', Arneia's story of 'Harry Potter- The Goblet Of Fire'.**

**In my Harry Potter FF, Arneia actually ends up with Charlie but she doesn't really know him here, so there's no romance really in this one. Maybe in another one!**

**I'm afraid I seem to be annoyingly stubborn, and manage to work Arneia into every main family in every story, apologies. I wish she wasn't the sister of the gy she is the sister of, but you know when something sticks from years ago and you can't change it. NO MATTER WHAT?**

******Oh, and I wanted to do song quotes, but I really couldn't be bothered to find them. It was too hard...**

**********ENJOY!**

**********

* * *

**

l lightly descended the grand stairway towards the Hall, avoiding a group of giggling second years, my best friend Fleur beside me. We were both already in our customary powder blue uniform in preparation for the first assembly of the year and the start of term banquet: a pale dress and short blazer with matching heeled shoes and white tights. The neat outfit was finished off with the blue pointed hat, placed at a jaunty angle. Everything about the uniform was deliberatly smart and elegant to reflect its school; Beauxbatons Academy of Magic.

"Come on, get to the hall now," Fleur admonished the girls swiftly, her Head Girl badge prominent on he blazer beside the Beauxbatons crest.

I smiled as the girls fled down to the Hall, where a few other stragglers were just entering.

"Hey, by the way did you manage to do the Herbology homework?" I asked Fleur, as we crossed the hall.

"Of course," Fleur shrugged. "It was easy, an hour maybe?"

"It was not, it took me three days!" I replied in surprise. "I know you're smart Fleur, but seriously?"

Fleur just laughed as we entered the great hall. The hall was huge, to fit the entire academy inside, and filled with three tables, over looked by another grand table on the top dais. These tables presented the houses, Rouernie, Cossu and Sournois, and were only for show and special occasions. I knew that tomorrow the hall would be filled with smaller circular tables to allow the students to mix. There was an extra side bench on the dais today, where around thirty small figures in blue huddled. The first years who were yet o be divided into their houses.

Fleur and I moved up the centre table and found seats halfway up with our friends. I sat down next to Beth while Fleur sat down opposite me by Bella.

"Hey, good summer?" I greeted Beth, flicking my fringe out of my eyes.

"Yeah, thanks, I was working out new dance routines," Beth grinned back.

"Surprise, surprise," Bella added in monotone and I laughed.

"Yeah, well, how many snitches have you been catching, Neia?" Beth retorted.

"Fair point," Fleur replied for me as I raised an eyebrow. "I only saw her three times because every time, it was, 'Sorry, I'm playing quidditch', 'Can't make it, I'm playing quidditch!'."

"Well I suppose the reserve national team has certain standard requirements!" Bella laughed.

"Thank you," I said sarcastically but we all laughed as Madame Maxime rose from her throne like seat.

"Ladies," she began, and the hall fell silent. "To begin, I wish to welcome you all back to Beauxbatons for another year. And of course, as custom, we must begin with the Dividing. Madame Antionette, if you please?"

Madame Antionette rose and held up the long deep blue cloak that was used, and called forward the first student, Madamoiselle Anna Raison.

I smiled to myself, remembering when Antionette had placed the far-too-big cloak around my own shoulders. I had spent several long moments trying not to stare at anyone in particular but not having anywhere else to look, until the cloak's colour faded to pure white. The colour of Cossu.

I only half-obsorbed the Dividing, five previous years of observing it had done it for me. And it seemed for Beth, although Fleur remained fully alert, applauding heartily as each Cossu student was announced. I tried to look like I was interested, but I couldn't help but sigh with relief as the cloak pronounced the last girl a Sournois.

"Well we are almost ready," Maxime announced as the first year sat down nervously at the next table "However, before the feast, I have a special announcement to make with particular reference to our seventh years."

I glanced at Fleur who shrugged lightly in curiousity. I turned back to Madame Maxime, flicking my long blonde ponytail back over my shoulder.

"This year, I'm afraid some of you in your final year will not be here to se it through," Madame Maxime told us and I raised my eyebrows as a murmur rippled through the hall. "This year, I am pleased to announce, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardy will be hosting the gretest competition our world has ever seen: the Triwizard Tounament!"

Despite our teachers' efforts over the years to teach the students politness and silence during such occasions, there was nothing they could have done to prepare us for this.

I clapped my hand to my mouth and stared at Fleur whose own blue eyes were wide in wonder and hope. The hall exploded with noise and it wasn't until Monsieur Jasserand shot several small fireworks into the air that the noise subsided.

Madame Maxime, despite the explosion, looked pleased. "There will be a meeting for all seventh years detailing the exact points, for which Madamoiselle Renard has notices, and so would the three heads of houses collect a notice each for their common halls now please."

Fleur got up, as head of Cossu, the house of the cat, and strode up the hall along with Jocelyn and Mari to Madameoiselle.

"Madame, I thought the Tournament was for anyone over seventeen?" a voice called, and I recognised Marguarite Montmorency, a sixth year.

"It is true that the Tournament is open to those over seventeen. However as, at Beauxbatons, sixth year is important for OWLs, we hav restricted the participants from Beauxbatons to seventh year only."

"So they're finally reintroducing it," Beth sighed.

"You're glad?" I gaped. "I mean, it's impressive, granted, but it's so dangerous!"

"That's the best part," Beth grinned. "As well as the one thousand galleon prize!"

"Exactly," Fleur smiled as she returned with the note. Another seventh year leaned across to read it, but Fleur flipped it over smartly. "I'm applying."

I began to characteristically chew my lip. "Applying?" Of course she'd know, she'd have just read the sign!

Fleur leaned forward. "We apply if we want to and ten of us get chosen across the year."

"Aren't you going to go for it then, Neia?" Bella asked.

I shrugged. "I was kind of looking forward to our last year, no exams, there's my quidditch-"

"Neia, you have a chance to go to England-" Beth began.

"-no lessons for a year-" Bella added with a knowing grin.

"-and tasks that are right up your street!" Fleur said.

I allowed them a smile. They knew me far too well! I could not stand my acedemic work, much preffering art and physical activites. And they were right, the Tournament was another challenge for me.

"Okay, okay!" I laughed. "So I might be interested!"

"And on that note, let the Opening Feast commence!" Madame Maxime announced.

"So what else does the note say?" Beth asked as she helped herself to pie.

"Only that there is a meeting about it on Saturday evening in Madame's apartments," Fleur replied through a delicate helping of salad. "The details are explained, and we can apply. Not much more."

"Well, this has been an interesting start to the year," I grinned, as I spooned pasta onto my plate. An interesting start indeed.

* * *

I sat in the library with Fleur, neatly crossing out another mis-spelling in my potions essay.

"Fleur, what happens if you mix wolf's-bane with frog spawn again?" I asked, praying she'd tell me. Fleur shot me a withering look with raised eyebrows over her own three page essay.

"Please, Fleur, you know I'm useless at potions!" I begged, flicking my hair out of my eyes.

"Look it up," Fleur replied aggravatingly, turning back to essay.

"Uh," I groaned, and whacked my head down on the table. I felt Fleur dart my essay out of the way just before I blackened my hair in wet ink. "Thanks," I mumbled.

"Come on," Fleur said briskly, and I heard her stand up.

"Why?" I asked, glancing up.

"We've got the Tournament meeting," Fleur replied. I stood up quickly.

"Good, no more potions," I said, rolling the essay into my bag and swinging it across my shoulder. We headed out of the library and down the corridor, avoiding the yelling crowds of second years.

"So immature," Fleur muttered, flinging herself back against the wall as another student flew by.

"They'll learn," I grinned.

"Hey, head girl here!" Fleur called to another girl.

"Ssh!" I giggled and pushed Fleur along the last passage towards Madame's door. Still huffing, Fleur knocked and entered. I followed her, into Madame's grande and spacious apartments.

There were already five or six fellow girls there, and Madame was seated on a mini dais at the top of the room, watching a clock carefully.

"Ah, Madamoiselle Delacour, Madamoiselle Sera," Madame greeted and motioned us forward, before returning to watching the clock.

Fleur and I stood quietly, and I shot quick smiles as further students entered.

The clock struck six and Madame, punctual as always, rose from her seat. "Thank you for joining me ladies. As you know, you are here to hear the details of the Triwizard Tournament." I saw Beth grin at Bella. Fleur was no longer in a huff, but was watching Madame with intent eyes.

"As you know, the Tournament will be taking place in England at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry along with Durmstrang Institute. There will be three tasks, increasing in difficulty as they commence. These tasks are designed for the best of students, tasks that seventh years are just capabale of completeing.

"The three champions, one for each school, will be chosen by one impartial judge but we here are to decide on the ten students to represent Beauxbatons at this prestigious event."

"How do we apply then?" Mari asked.

"You apply, Miss Freton, simply by writing your name upon this parchment and handing it to me personally," Madame replied, as though this were obvious. She handed Elanor a sheet of parchment and a quill.

Mari was frowning and, although I didn't particulary get on with the Rouerie Head Girl, I could understand why. Madame had told us very little we were not already aware of.

"I could have spent this time practising quidditch," I murmured to myself.

"Or doing your potions essay," Fleur whispered back. I raised an eyebrow at her.

The paper reached us. Fleur instantly signed her name with a flourish before handing the page to me. I took the quill and hesitated...

It didn't take long to sign my own name under nineteen others.

* * *

**So, please review?**


	2. Chapter 2

'Scrambled eggs and toast,' l thought casually, and picked up my fork readily as a house elf scurried up, a platter of scrambled eggs and buttered toast, which he placed in front of me. It was Thursday, nearly the end of the second week back. I'd irritantly sat through my lessons in attempt to absorb the information. As usual, I only seemed to succeed in Care of Magical Creatures, Charms and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

"Thanks," l said as l began to attack the eggs.

"Stop thanking them already, Neia, they enjoy it," Fleur said casually, as another elf arrived with Fleur's cereal.

I shrugged. "I know but I appreciate it."

"You appreciate them bringing you a plate of eggs?" Fleur asked with raised eyebrows.

I glanced shiftily up from my plate. "I like eggs."

Fleur sighed, and I shrugged before sitting up expectantly as a sea of house elves entered the hall, each with a different bird on their arm. They wandered about, trying to find the birds' owners and two came to Arneia and Fleur's table. One carried a handsome, almost white barn owl on his arm, which stuck out it's leg for Fleur to take the letter before the elf took the owl away again.

The second elf hovered behind Arneia as the most unusual bird in the room hopped onto her arm. All the other birds were owls, though many had their own breeds and each had it's own size and colour. Arneia's bird was a handsome bird of prey no bigger than Fleur's barn owl. It's feathers were black and grey and white, it's eyes dark brown.

"Hello Alrohar," l greeted with a smile, stroking my peregrine falcon. "What've you got for me today, then boy?"

Alrohar gave me the envelope in his beak and cocked his head, expecting his usual treat. I smiled and gave him a bite of toast. A couple of first years walked by in awe as I stroked the imposing, handsome bird. I knew I was known at Beauxbatons for having an unusual pet and first years always hoped to catch a glimpse of Alrohar.

"Whose the letter from, Neia?" Fleur asked, putting down her own letter and taking a sip of her drink.

"A guy?" Beth asked, slipping into a seat with Bella and quickly placing her order. Her new tabby cat Amelie was curled around her shoulders, watching Alrohar beadily with great brown eyes.

"Surprisingly enough no," l replied coolly. "And don't let Amelie near Alro."

"Don't worry, Amelie won't hurt him," Beth shrugged.

"It's not Amelie I'm worried about." l opened the letter and began to swiftly read as a gloating voice came into ear range behind her. "It's from Mum."

"Oh, how is she?" Fleur asked. She was near-enough best friends with my mother.

"She says they're both fine, and they hope Mina's ok," l replied. l glanced up and found my little sister Mariné at a nearby table, laughing and joking with her friends. "Well, Mina's fine."

"So..?" Fleur asked.

"What?" I replied, cocking my head.

"Well, your parents don't usually write unless something's up," Fleur told her. "Not necessarily a bad thing, but, you know. Not that I'm being nosy."

"Oh," Arneia said. "Well, I can't make out whether it's bad or good to be honest. She says that she and Dad are coming up to school on Sunday and they need to speak to me."

"Why can't they tell you now?" Bella asked, nibbling her muffin. "Or two weeks ago when it was the hoiday!"

"Apparently they need to tell me something, but Madame Maxime needs to be there, and a couple of other people. A wizard from the ministry, Monsieur Davoir.

"Who's Davoir?" Bella asked.

"Duh, the head of the Quidditch department at the ministry," Beth replied.

"That's right. Wait, and..." I stared as I read. "And Albus Dumbledore."

"Albus Dumbledore?" Fleur gasped, shocked. "What have you done that's got you into trouble with him?"

l shrugged, instead scribbling a puzzled but quick reply on a scrap piece of paper and giving it to Alrohar. The falcon clamped it in his beak, and hopped onto the still-hovering house elf's shoulder, who took him away to release him.

"Well, I-" Beth began, but I nudged her into silence as Madame Maxime stood at the top of the hall.

"Ladies, I regret to interrupt your breakfast, but I have an announcement," Madame told us.

"This is it," Fleur whispered excitedly. I glanced at her apprehensively. She must be right. It had to be about the Tournament, it had been nearly a week. But surely, at breakfast?

"The final decision as to the Beauxbatons Tournament Team has been made," Madame told us and whispers rippled. "And I hope to see you all at dinner to hear who shall be representing us in two weeks time!"

The whispers were replaced with an open groan and I smiled as I shook my head.

"Typical," Beth muttered.

"She wouldn't have announced it breakfast," I grinned.

"Still," Bella shrugged. "Good luck, you three!"

"Oh yes, you didn't apply did you?" Fleur remembered.

Bella shook her head. "No, not my thing. Besides, Monsieur Dijon is letting me help out with Trans classes for experience this year before my teaching course next year."

"Wow, my little Transfig buddy's getting serious!" Beth grinned, swinging an arm around her best friend.

"Speaking of which, what do you want to do next year?" I asked Beth, who shrugged.

"I don't know, something with the ministry maybe..."

"You, in the ministry? Seriously?" Fleur smirked.

"What in the ministry?" I interrupted, nudging Fleur. She was my best friend, but she had issues when it came to subtlty.

"The Muggle department," Beth replied. "And what about you two?"

"Like we need to know about Arneia!" Fleur said loftily. "She's already on the National Reserve Quidditch team, where do you think she's headed?"

I smiled without looking up. "True."

"I don't know yet, I'm finishing this year first," Fleur continued. "Taking it a step at a time."

* * *

I sat down on the edge of my seat in anticipation as the hall swiftly filled for dinner, and the announcement. I could sense by the atmosphere that many, especially my fellow seventh years, had been excited all day.

For me, lessons that day had been even more uninteresting that day as the had been all week. I'd just managed to scrape a pass with my love potion and my Runes translation hadn't been entirely accurate. I felt as nervous and excited as everyone else.

"Ladies," Madame Maxime announced, rising upon the dais. Fleur sat up, straight and alert as a meerkat and I began to chew the inside of my lip.

"Before we begin our evening meal, I have an announcement to make. The ten girls who are to represent you at the prestigious Triwizard Tournament have been selected."

"She doesn't half milk it," Beth muttered.

"And so, in alphabetical order, congratulations to Madamoiselle Juliette Allors."

Applause swept across the hall, and I saw Juliette grin at her friends a few tables over, hugging her best friend Mari.

"Madamoiselle Charlotte Bourbon."

Again, I applauded with a smile as Charlotte punched the air, then sat back down after receiving a glare from Monsieur Jasserand.

"Madamoiselle Fleur Delacour."

I laughed aloud as Fleur turned to me with a bright enchanting smile. I gave her a one armed hug and a whispered well done, as Madame announced Mari Freton's name.

I listened to the next four names, knowing if mine would be called at all it would be towards the end.

"Madamoiselle Beth Robson."

I grinned over at Beth as I clapped.

"Madamoiselle Arneia Sera."

I clapped a hand to my mouth this time, as Fleur hugged me back. I was in! I was going!

I hardly listened to the last name, Rose Sourlois, as I tried to take it in. I was in the Triwizard Tournament.


	3. Chapter 3

I strode back up to school through the gardens, in my slightly mud-spattered practise quidditch kit, my Firebolt in my hand. The broom had been a gift from my parents upon my sixteenth birthday after I had been accepted into the French Reserve Quidditch Team as seeker.

I checked my watch hastily, I knew my meeting with Madame was approaching. I ran up the steps to the palace, across the hall, up the stairs and along the corridors to Madame's apartments. I paused outside and shook back my ponytail, straightening my clothes. I hoped the mud wasn't too conspicuious. Taking a deep breath, I knocked.

"Enter," Madame's voice rang out and I slipped lightly into the rich apartments, glancing around.

My parents were seated just in front of me, and Madame was seated upon her dais in her usual place. Beside her, on one side was Monsieur Davoir, who I had met twice before. On her other side was a wizard I had never met, but instantly recognised. Tall and slim, deep purple and slightly eccentric robes, a waist-long white beard and half-moon spectacles. Albus Dumbledore.

I moved over to stand by my parents.

"Hey," I murmured, as my father smiled and Mum hugged me briefly.

"How was your practise, Arneia?" Madame asked lightly.

"It went well, thank you, Madame," I replied. "The new team is shaping up well."

"I really don't know what we're going to do once our Captain leaves, Davoir," Madame sighed to Monsieur Davoir, who smiled.

"Madame, may I ask ask to why I'm here exactly?" I suggested tentatively and my mum squeezed my shoulder.

"Ah yes. Well first, I think we shall continue in English, if that is alright," Madame told me, reverting to English as a gesture to Dumbledore. I nodded. My parents were English themselves, as was I, and we had moved to France when I was three. English was second nature to me.

"Arneia, I would like you to meet Professor Albus Dumbledore," Madam introduced, and Dumbledore rose with a smile, coming lightly down from the dais to shake my hand.

"Miss Sera, a delight," he said, his voice honestly delighted. "And an honour!"

"Professor," I replied politely, shaking his hand.

"Another chair, I think," Dumbledore added and conjured up a chair beside my mum's. I sank down into it as Dumbleore swept back to Madame.

"Arneia, you are aware zat you are adopted, oui?" Madame began, and I frowned. This was all to do with my adoption?

"Yes Madame, since I was eleven," I replied honestly.

"But you are not aware of any further details?" Madame asked.

"No, Mum and Dad said they weren't allowed to tell me anymore," I confirmed, with a glance at my parents.

"Good. And zey were correct in not telling you, but you are soon to approach your seventeenth birthday. You will come of age and it is important you know ze truth before you turn seventeen." Madame broke off and looked to Dumbledore who leant forward.

"Miss Sera, you have, I'm sure, heard of Harry Potter?"

I half smiled at the absurd question. "Of course, sir."

"And of his parents, James and Lily Potter?"

"Yes sir." I frowned, still wondering as to where this was going. How were Harry Potter and Monsieur Davoir linked to the situation of my adoption?

"Well, it is not a well known fact, as I did my best to conceal it, but Harry Potter was not the first child James and Lily had," Dumbledore went on and I began to chew my lip. What was he saying? "They had a daughter three years before Harry. However, I had strong beliefs that trouble lay in store for the child and I persuaded James and Lily to give her to me and have her adopted for her own safety. As it turned out, I was half right. I just had the wrong child."

"Are you saying-" I began, but broke off, still not believing him. Harry Potter was famous for being the sole child of the Potters and the sole survivor of Voldemort's curse. He couldn't be linked to me in anyway.

"Neia, I'm sorry," Mum said gently. "But the Professor is telling the truth. Your parents were James and Lily."

I stared in shock. Dumbledore was renound for being a little mad. This had to be a joke, but I knew my parents wouldn't go along with a joke quite as farfetched as this. Or Madame and Davoir for that matter.

"Is there proof?" I asked finally.

"Oh yes, I have the adoption certificate here," Dumbledore said jovially and flew a form down to me. I looked at it suspiciously but it was very clear. Scarlett Potter, the daughter of James and Lily Potter, adopted by Darren and Evanna Sera. Name changed to Arneia Sera. It was signed by Mum and Dad, and three other signatures I didn't recognise.

"Scarlett Potter?" I murmured. I felt Mum's hand on my arm.

"I suppose in the possibility your hair might go red, like Lily's," Dumbledore shrugged. "But yes. That was your birth name."

"And zat is part of the reason that you were chosen for the Triwizard team," Madame explained. "'Arry Potter is a student at Professor Dumbledore's school, Hogwarts. You were selected, partly, so zat you may travel to England and meet 'Arry Potter for yourself. It is, after all, your right."

I swallowed. "Does Harry Potter know?"

"He is not yet aware," Dumbledore replied. "I hoped to explain this year, with your help perhaps?"

"Oh," I sighed. I didn't really know what else to say. I had nothing else to say. I believed them, but only because all evidence pointed at their truth being the only truth. I was just having trouble absorbing it. I looked up suddenly.

"How does this involve Monsieur Davoir?"

"Well, Madamoiselle Sera, from 'ereon in, you 'ave a choice," Davoir explained, leaning forward. "If you choose to accept your Eenglish 'eritage, you will lose your French citizenship." I understood.

"Meaning, I can't play for France," I realised and Davoir nodded.

"Precisely. Ze choice is yours, of course. I know zat zis is a matter of your family, but I know 'ow important quidditch is to you and 'ow important you are to France. I shall support whatever you decide, I assure you. I 'ave contacts in Eengland, and you will still be able to play for the Griffins."

"Thank you, Monsieur," I replied. "How soon do I have... decide?"

"Well, we would wish to know as soon as possible," Davoir shrugged. "But do not rush."

I smiled faintly. This was all far too big a shock to quite comprehend. I'd discovered my true parentage, Harry Potter was my brother, and if I decided to embrace this side I would have to leave my favourite of all the Quidditch teams I played for.

My final year at school was collapsing around me faster than I could comprehend.

* * *

I left Madame's office half an hour later and walked slowly towards the common hall. I wanted to find Fleur.

I had settled nothing with the ministry of Dumbledore, but I had agreed to go as part of the Triwizard team to meet Harry. Davoir, in the mean time, had agreed to talk to my captains about my options.

I found Fleur reading on her bed, running a comb through her silvery blonde hair.

"Hi," she greeted lightly, "how was the meeting? What was it about?"

I dropped my broom on my bed and leaped on myself, hugging my knees to my chest. "It was about my adoption."

Fleur sat up straight, dropping her book. "You know?"

I nodded. "James and Lily Potter."

Fleur stared. "Not as in... Harry Potter's parents?"

"That's right," I agreed. "Dumbledore says he persuaded them to let him have me adopted because he thought I was in danger."

"Do you believe them?" Fleur gaped.

I shrugged. "I have to, Dumbledore showed me the adoption form. It has signatures and everything."

"How do you feel?" Fleur frowned, her homework completely forgotten.

"I... I don't know," I sighed. I didn't. I'd always felt that findig out who my parents were would not a great deal of difference to my life; my adoptive parents were my parents as far as I was concerned. But I had never banked on finding out they were James and Lily Potter. My parents were dead, my brother was one of the most famous and mysterious wizards around.

"Really?" Fleur asked.

"I don't know, I always though that if I found out who my real parents were, I could go and visit them. But I never thought... I never wanted it to make this much impact."

Fleur picked up her book again. Nothing slipped her mind for long. "So what's going to happen?"

I leaned back my seat. I was still in slight shock. "Well, when we go to Hogwarts, Dumbledore is going to tell Harry. I can meet him. And I have a choice as to whether I want to apply for a proper British citizenship or not."

"Are you going to?" Fleur persisted.

"I'm not sure. If I do, I can't play for France. I can stay with the Griffins, but not the reserve team."

"But you can't, you're nearly on the National team!"

"Maybe, but Fleur, I'm not French. I don't deserve that place."

Fleur shrugged. "I suppose. Though our chances of winning matches soon are looking weak."

I laughed for the first time since the meeting. "You're so competitive, you should be playing this sport!"

* * *

**Yes, I apologise, again I have managed to weave Arneia into a family line. And this one I hate, but like I've said, it stuck... Wait 'til you read Lord of the Rings (which I'm about to start uploading). Then you'll really do a head-desk! Though it's not as bad as this...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, guys. I am so sorry for the wait there's been getting this up! It's been a tough last few months; I've finished school, made my uni applications, done my final exams, got a part time job, finishing this year's NaNoWriMo... No wait a sec... good god, it's been a year? Uh oh... But, I'm finally back up with it again, and believe me you can thank the release of HP7 Part 2 for that. HANDS UP IF YOU SAW IT! XD**

**Just a quick note, the character Kaya Estrella is an OC, that of one of my best friends, Serra-Salmus (on dA).**

* * *

I lightly stroked Alrohar's feathers and the falcon nibbled the tip of my finger affectionately. I had decided to leave my faithful bird in France with my parents rather than take him with me to England.

From where I stoof on the front steps of the palace, I could see, across the lawn, the great powder blue carriage embellished with the gold crest. The huge winged horses were already harnessed and ready, tossing their fiery hooves and pawing the ground impatiently. The trunks had already been packed aboard and above me, girls were hanging out of the windows to watch our departure. We were all waiting for Madame Maxime.

"Ready to go?"

I turned to find Fleur, smiling at my shoulder, leading her younger sister Gabrielle by the hand. Fleur's parents, or rather, Fleur's mother, had insisted that Gabriella accompany Fleur.

I sighed and checked. I had packed everything, I needed, said goodbye to my own little sister. Appointed Marie as the Cossu quidditch captain in my place and found a substitute seeker. My own captain at the Griffins had also found a temporary replacement for me.

I gave Alrohar a last stroke. "See you soon, boy." Alrohar spread his neat wings and launched himself from my arm, wheeling in the air before soaring away.

I watched him go before I turned back to Fleur with a smile. "Ready." I swallowed. I was ready back here, but I wasn't sure that I was so ready for everything ahead.

Fleur seemed to sense my hesitation and she took my hand with her other one. "Come on."

There was a sudden wave of applause and cheering and we glanced around. Madame had stepped gracefully from the palace and and smiled her tight proud smile down upon the eleven of us awaiting.

"Magnifique," she nodded approvingly and she descended the steps. We easily fell into a paired line behind her, crossing the grounds to the carriage with the farewells of the other students ringing in our ears. I followed Fleur up the steps and into the carriage, looking around with a smile at the familiar interior. I had travelled in it once before, in my second year when I had flown to Hogwarts on a one month exchange trip. The carriage was nearly the size of a house anyway, and with the addition of the Extension charm performed years ago, it was easily big enough to comfortably house all twelve of us in unquestionable luxury, Madame, as always, with her own private apartment. The main room however, was ours, a great circular place, the floor thickly carpeted and more than one chandelier swinging lazily from the high ceiling. There was a large bed for each of us, and I swiftly spotted my trunk at the foot of one of them, 'A. SERA' stamped in gold across the front.

I contentedly settled myself on a chaise lounge with Fleur, Gabrielle squirming in eagerly between us. As the door closed behind Audrey, who unceremoniously threw herself onto her bed, Madam turned to us.

"All of you have been chosen upon your own merit, to attend this life changing event. A great honour. I trust that you will be true students of mine, the pride of your schools and the best you can be. And so, without further ago, good luck." She rapped her wand sharply against the carriage door and I felt the faintest of jolts as the winged horses leapt into motion. Out of the window, I saw the grass become a green blur, then it was disappearing away under us, the glittering palace of Beauxbatons with its many waving arms, fading into the distance.

* * *

"Neia, Fleur, want a frog?""

I glanced across the carriage. Audrey was lounging on her bed, tossing Chocolate Frogs across the room. I grinned and Audrey hurled one at me. I caught it easily, while Fleur shook her head a little disdainfully.

"Neia?"

I turned back to the window where Gabrielle had her nose pressed against the glass. "Yes, Gabby?"

"What is Hogwarts like?"

I chewed my lip thoughtfully for a moment; Fleur hadn't attended the exchange. "It's nothing like Beauxbatons. It's big, yes, and grand. But it is not a palace, it's a castle, all stone and brick. And there are paintings all around and statues and suits of armour."

"Sounds filthy," Fleur remarked lightly.

"True, it's not like Beauxbatons," I repeated with a shrug. "But it is still impressive."

"Is that it?" Gabby suddenly shouted. I sat a little straighter to peer over the top of Gabrielle's head.

"That's it," I smiled. And there it was. Exactly as I remembered it, a monstrous grey building, all turrets and towers, with the great lake at its foot and the distant flags of the quidditch pitch.

"Ladies," Madame Maxime announced grandly, as she did with everything she said, emerging from her private rooms, "we have arrived."

As we shot past the castle, we had a brief glimpse of hundreds of students, waving, screaming, pointing, before we landed with a few light bumps.

"It's chaos!" Fleur hissed at me, her face stricken.

"It's Hogwarts," I replied with a smile. Fleur was right; I could still remember how terrified I'd been at the mad rushes in the corridors, it was nothing like the collected order of home.

The carriage was filled with murmurs of anticipation but Madame swiftly hushed us. "We are not to leave yet. We are to wait for Professor Dumbledore's invitation."

I reseated myself upon the lounge and took a long drawing breath. There was no going back now...

* * *

It was a long hour before we were sent the invitation, during which we watched the sun set over the lake as night set in and the candles burned in every window of the castle, dotting the night with gold.

Suddenly there was a sharp cry and a blaze of heat. I swung around in surprise to see the phoenix in the centre of the carriage before it disappeared in a great fiery tongue of flame. Several girls cried out in shock as the last few sparks faded.

Fleur and I exchanged bewildered glances as Madame rose, utterly unphased by the brief appearance, and brushed down her dark red robes, turning up and smoothing the fur collar. "Come along, girls."

Still a little surprised by the phoenix's blazing entrance, I took my place with Fleur behind Madame as we stepped out into the chilly air.

"A bit eccentric, this Dumbledore,?" Fleur muttered to me, chivvying Gabrielle along in front of her.

"His robes rather said it all when I met him," I nodded quietly, rubbing my arms and pulling the short formal silk cloak a little closer about my shoulders.

It felt like a very long walk across the freezing grounds to the castle, before we finally arrived in the considerably warmer entrance hall. Candelight illuminated the dark stare, the marble entrance and the great oak doors that I knew led into the Great Hall. Madame turned to inspect us.

"Now, are we-"

"Madame Maxime," a cold harsh voice greeted suddenly in crude English. We all turned sharply, and I noticed a couple of my fellows suddenly tugging their skirts straight and adjusting their pointed hats.

A middle aged man with dark skin and hair, and wrapped in a luxurious fur coat was entering the hall behind us, leading a crowd of ten young men, each carrying a strong staff. The Durmstrang students.

"Monsieur Karkaroff," Madame replied graciously, sweeping forwards. I caught the eye of one of Karkaroff's students and smiled, reverting faultlessly to English as I called across.

"Hey Viktor!"

Viktor Krum glanced at me and suddenly grinned, an expression he did not often wear though it greatly improved his already good looking features. "Arneia," he nodded back. "You are well?"

"Fine thanks," I replied. "Nice catch, last month. And I rather liked the feint!"

Viktor shrugged, as though his outstanding performance in the Quidditch World Cup had been nothing but child's play, which to him it probably was. Madame suddenly turned back to us and Karkaroff gathered together his own students at the other end of the entrance hall. From the other side of the double doors, I could hear someone addressing his students, a voice I recognised. Dumbledore.

"Now," Madame spoke quickly, falling back into French. "We have practised this entrance, you all know what to do. Do not trip!" She stood back and we all obediently fell into formation in front of her. Madame was right, as had practised, we were flawless, as we were with everything. Beth and I heading a collected shoal, with Gabrielle somersaulting behind us in a spangled leotard. Fleur was to bring up the rear, ahead of Madame Maxime herself.

"Oh, god forbid, we trip!" Beth smirked, as she too, adjusted the angle of her jaunty hat.

I grinned. "Ready?"

"Nope," Beth replied, twisting her head from side to side as though she were limbering up for a quidditch match.

I led out a long breath, my grin fading. "Me neither..."

But then the double doors swung open, and I had no choice to reconsider. I set my face to an impassive faint but proud smile and stepped forward, in perfect stride with Beth.

I had watched and performed the Beauxbatons entrance before, and I knew how impressive we were; tall, graceful, our stride confident, like we owned the world. And right now, we did.

All eyes were upon us as Beth and I led our girls up the centre aisle, suddenly pausing simultaneously to address the students to our right with a sigh. Constant quidditch training had perfected my ability to use all my senses separately and simultaneously, and as we paused again, and gestured with a second sigh to the students on our left, I could hear the whispers and see the fingers as various students pointed me out to their companions.

Beth and I broke into a light run as we approached the long table on the dais and as we reached the end of the aisle, we raised our arms in a curtsey. With a final sigh, tiny butterflies burst up around us, fading away in puffs of smoke as we criss-crossed into two formal lines, just in time to see Gabrielle flip over one final time and Fleur perform a last pirouette, before all thirteen of us sank into respectful curtsies to Madame.

Applause fillled the whole hall as we completed the simple entrance and Fleur and Beth joined my line to the side of the hall quietly, Fleur grinning triumphantly at me as Dumbledore turned to his school with his arms raised.

"And now our friends from the north, please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and the high master Igor Karkaroff!"

I looked back across the hall, curious to see what entrance they had prepared in contrast to our own.

I had to admit, it was impressive.

With hardened faces, the Durmstrang boys strode up the centre aisle, sending up thunderous booms and flying sparks as they struck the stone floor with their staffs, the long smooth lengths of wood becoming blurs in their hands. As they flung into their own gymnastics, Viktor led Karkaroff after them, the pride and image of his school as Fleur was for ours. The points and whispers at Viktor were considerably greater than they had been for me, and I didn't blame them.

As the Hogwarts students broke into applause again, the Durmstrang boys gathering together across from us, Beth whisperted to me, "So why didn't Madame use you like Karkaroff used Krum?"

"Because I'm not exactly a model student," I whispered back with a smile.

"Come on," Fleur suddenly hissed, and I glanced at her. Her gaze was on Madame and I followed it. Madame was suddenly subtly nodding towards one of the long tables and I noticed the Durmstrang students were already heading, a little unsure, towards a table. Fleur led our troupe across and seated herself, perfectly confidently, beside on of the Hogwarts girls- I noted the blue and bronze crest on her robes, the matching tie and raven emblem. The house... I racked my brain as I smoothed my skirt down- Ravenclaw! The intelligent house.

Suddenly, as the golden plates in front of us suddenly filled with food, someone poked me and I glanced around. A young Hogwarts boy from the next table was holding out a napkin and a quill with a hopeful expression on his face. I smiled back and leant over, silently signing the napkin with a flourish.

The boy turned back to his friends in ecstacy, and I turned back to mine to see Fleur grinning at me with a quiet triumphant smile as she always did when she proved me wrong- that I was more well-known than I decided I was. We set to the dinner in interest, a lot of the food unfamiliar to us. Fleur was rather dismissive of most of it, but I was content.

We weren't ten minutes in, when there was a yell down the hall.

"HEY! SERA!"

I glanced around, and rose from the bench in delight as a girl, smaller than me but still my age strode towards me with a broad grin. She had thick wavy black hair and olive skin, her appearance and aura very dark and almost sultry with her black robes with green and silver embellishment.

As she reached me, I hugged her hard. She'd grown up, but it was still her. Kaya Estrella. My exchange partner from five years ago. I again reverted easily into English, though keeping my voice a littler quieter to prevent questions as to my accent. Or lack of.

"Kai, how are you?"

"Not bad!" Kaya grinned. "I've reached seventh year, that's something at any rate! From you too, apparently!"

"Too right!" I laughed.

"I expect your quidditch had something to do with that," Kaya replied.

"And were your charms anything to do with yours?" I retorted. I could see Fleur looking at Kaya with an eyebrow raised disdainfully. They were my two best friends, but they couldn't have been more different- pale, perfect Fleur with dark, rebellious Kaya.

Kaya shrugged casually with a knowing smile. "Maybe..."

Fleur suddenly rose, speaking to me rapidly in French as though determind to keep Kaya out. "Neia, I'm going to get the bouillabaisse from that table."

"Alright," I nodded, and Fleur marched across the hall, causing many stares after her.

"She's a bit poncy," Kaya muttered to me.

"I can't say that she thinks much more of you," I replied honestly.

"Can't say I care," Kaya shrugged.

I grinned, and there was another shout. "Kai, you coming?"

Kaya looked back over at her table. "You know, they don't believe me that you're one of my best friends!"

"Well, they will now," I smiled and I waved over at her companions who stared and began whispering.

Kaya gave a sharp laugh. "Anyway, I'd better go, but I'll see you later, yeah? Or tomorrow at breakfast?"

"Sure, see you in a bit," I nodded, and Kaya left. I sat back down at the table as Fleur returned with the dish. I still wasn't ready for this year, but at last I was doing it with the people I loved. It was good to see Kaya again.

* * *

Suddenly, Dumbledore rose from the high table. "Your attention please! I would like to say a few words. Eternal glory, that is what awaits the student who wins the tri-wizard tournament. But to do this that student must survive three tasks. Three extremely dangerous tasks."

A hiss eminated from the next table. "Wicked!"

Dumbledore ignored the hiss. "For this reason the ministry has seen fit to impose a new rule. To explain all this we have the head of the Department of International Magical Co-operation, Mr Bartemius Crouch."

But before Mr Bartemius Crouch could speak, there was a crash of heavy thunder above our heads and water began to drip. Some students screamed but with a bang from the doorway, the rain stopped.

Along with everyone else, it seemed, I leant across to see what was going on. My eyes widened.

The most knarled man I had ever seen stood in the doorway. He had an electric blue glass eye, a heavily scarred face and I was sure a fake clawed foot peeked from beneath his robes.

There were mutters as the man began a heavy limp up to Dumbledore.

"Is he a teacher?" Fleur murmured to me in horrified disbelief as Dumbledore greeted the new stranger and I shrugged. The ministry official, Mr Crouch, took the floor from the stranger, clearing his throat.

"After much deliberation the ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of seventeen shall be allowed to put forth their name for the Tri-wizard Tournament. This decision is final."

The air, so tense after the arrival of the scarred stranger, suddenly broke in an angry rush. A voice behind us, similar to the one who had hissed before, was particularly distinctive among the bellows of anger. "That's rubbish! You don't know what you're doing!"

Only my companions and the Durmstrang students were calm- of course, we already knew.

"Silence!" Dumbledore roared, before he cast his wand over the tall golden, I suppose box, behind him. The gold melted away to reaveal the most magnificent goblet, as bright in colour as it's case, blue flames dancing from it's rim.

"The goblet of fire," Dumbledore announced. "Anyone wishing to submit themselves for the tournament merely write their name upon a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night. Do not do so lightly, if chosen there's no turning back. As from this moment the Tri-wizard Tournament has begun."

* * *

**So it all begins *OOOOH*! Please review! XD**


End file.
